User talk:Foreborn
Call of Juarez: Bound in Writer's Block Categories If you have the category select tool active (which I believe is the default setting), you have the list of categories below the edit box if you edit an article - see here. There you can add and remove categories. Also, don't manually type your name when you sign with the four tildes - the name is added automatically anyway, so just sign with "~~~~", and not with "~~~~Foreborn", since the latter makes it double. :) And yes, I did found the Vault. Ausir(talk) 17:20, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Wow... Last time I saw, you had 7 edits! Wow.. You're really looking forward to the best of this Wiki. -Frozen Jese 18:15, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Also, thanks for renaming that Kernel Barsby, I was going to do it, but I forgot. -Frozen Jese 18:16, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Removing messages Just so you know, it's customary on wikis not to remove talk page messages even after an issue is resolved. Usually, they are kept as they are, and then moved to an archive page if the page gets too cluttered. :) Ausir(talk) 21:51, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Not required, but I certainly like to keep an archive of my past conversations on my talk page. You can always e.g. move past conversations on your own talk page to e.g. User talk:Foreborn/Archive, but removing them altogether makes it hard to look up such conversatons if one feels such need to in the future. Ausir(talk) 22:03, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Icon Upload it as File:Favicon.ico. Ausir(talk) 01:05, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :You can change it, as long as you use the right filename. And remember to sign your talk page messages (~~~~ :) Ausir(talk) 01:32, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Reply: "Whoops" No problem, just be more careful next time! ;) -Frozen Jese 07:53, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Admins. Sure. We're all working together towards a better Wiki. Ausir is a lot better than me. You know, when the word spreads we have a Call of Juarez Wiki, this Wiki will feature on "Search results" front page! I hope... :D -Frozen Jese 08:11, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Multiplayer gun specs Can i ask why multiplayer specs were deleted from different gun articles? i understand its not important info etc. i am just curious. and i am new on wiki so i dont know is this right place to ask but anyway. -overlord- 11:33, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed, deleting multiplayer gun specs is not acceptable. I have reverted your edits. Ausir(talk) 11:50, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Clans Please do not delete clan pages - there are other wikis who do include them as well (like Red Dead Wiki), and I specifically created a clan page form for people to add their clans to the wiki. So certainly it's not "all other Wikias". This makes more people come to the wiki and eventually some of them stay to edit other info. Did you not notice my news post about it? They are in a separate namespace, so they are not counted as "real" articles anyway and are limited to a single category. Various wikis have various rules on that, and it it quite beneficial for smaller wikis that want to attract new people to the site. Given that it was me who created the clan category with the clan article creation form, you should have consulted it with me first. Ausir(talk) 11:44, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Page protection Full page protection is a bad idea. It's best to just protect it from edits by unregistered and new users, this takes care of most vandalism. Ausir(talk) 12:09, February 24, 2011 (UTC) CoJFans CoJFans is the biggest fan community of Call of Juarez fans on the web, supported by Techland. I'm sorry for not consulting it with you first, but I don't see a reason not to team up with them, given that we will likely benefit from this partnership more than they do in terms of traffic that CoJFans.com will bring here. Such an arrangement worked great for Red Dead Wiki, for example. If you register in their forum, you will be given moderator access to the Wiki board there. Ausir(talk) 12:34, February 24, 2011 (UTC)